Sweet Dreams
by flamonarowers
Summary: Dark Heart watches carefully over Christy as she sleeps. A commission for evilsavage on tumblr.


Sweet Dreams :

He didn't know why but he couldn't stop staring at her.

His eyes wandered her form as she rustled against the covers. When Christy was like this, she was either feeling really hot or was having a bad dream. If she was hot in a few moments the blanket would fall off to the side of the bed, but would still be attached. She was very meticulous with how she made her bed. Though the other campers sometimes saw her as a terror she made a very conscious effort to be someone they could look up to. Even in something as small as making her bed.

Dark Heart crawled down the side of the wall. Currently he was a spider and thankfully none of the other girls in her bunk were up. One of them had quite the fear of spiders and he didn't feel like dodging frantic beatings.

As she became more restless the covers didn't fly off. The sheets perfectly wrapped around her still childish form. Thankfully adolescence hadn't trapped her yet, otherwise it would be too late. Though it would feel like an eternity for her, to him it was seconds. A mortal life was nothing compared to what he had lived. His heart twinged as these thoughts continued to flood his mind. She was just a girl now, but in moments she would be a grown woman and then disappear forever. With all of his power he had never found a way to slow or stop time, nor had he ever been interested until this moment.

He knew that tomorrow was when his plan would go into action. Most of the Care Bears were already in his lair waiting for whatever punishment he deemed fit and the rest of them would be coming to gather them. Probably some poor attempt at rescue so that they could finally destroy him. For once he didn't care about the bears, he didn't care what happened to them or if he even caught them. Dark Heart had all the time in the world to destroy those blasted things, but _she_ didn't. That's what mattered.

What would she do tomorrow? Would she leave and turn her back on the whole thing walking away with these talents he had given her? No, though she tried to hide it, Christy was the most noble of her friends. She took these powers for them and she would gladly give them away.

So where did that put him?

His form started to change as he came closer to the bed. This was risky. He could wake her up, he could wake her roommates up, but he didn't care. If it was some other girl he'd make her shut up. Christy on the other hand...he'd deal with that when the problem arose.

Dark Heart placed a hand on her cheek. Her face was troubled. The nightmare must have been very bad and it hadn't stopped. He knelt beside her bed and continued watching her face. What was she seeing that he couldn't see?

That he couldn't save her from.

His heart stopped as he felt something he hadn't expected; the warmth of her palm pressed against his. Her body started to relax and pain was no longer written in her face. He watched her mystified as her dreams suddenly changed to something calm. Had he really done such a thing? He could feel his cheeks flushing, which made him thankful she was asleep and couldn't comment. She would attempt a snarky remark, and at this point, she would be successful. Dark Heart had always been an easy target when his pride was injured.

A smile appeared on his face, soft and sincere. It made him happy that he could do something like this for her. Maybe this is what those stupid bears had been talking about. Not that it would save them from their inevitable doom. They went about their foolishness the wrong way.

"Sweet dreams Christy," he said softly into her ear letting himself linger.

This was the first and only time he would ever do this, but he was glad it was to her. Dark Heart carefully slid his hand away from her cheek. She needed sleep and he needed to prepare, but before he could move too far he felt something strange.

"Don't…go.."

His heart stopped and his face felt as though it was on fire. No was she awake? She couldn't possibly be awake at this hour! "Christy I can explain—" he said then stopped when he turned. Her eyes were still closed and she was holding his hand like it was a teddy bear. Dark Heart relaxed significantly when he realized she was still sleeping and that his outburst hadn't wakened her. Careful not to move his hand he made his way back to her side. He squeezed her hand reassuringly then made sure he was in a comfortable position. "I won't."

He couldn't keep his lady waiting.


End file.
